Any Day
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: A female-dominant planet, a pouty Doctor, a bored Amy, and lies about being ticklish! Content warning: fluff!


So this was what it was like to see the Doctor flustered.  
>Not angry, or sad, but certainly not chipper or mischeivous. Just...irritated, and a little flushed in the cheeks.<br>Amy and the Doctor had landed on a planet that they soon discovered was female-dominant, and once they'd entered a populated area the Doctor was immediately arrested for having violated the clothing laws of the city.  
>"About time," Amy had mused. Her joy at his expense was only increased when the women of the planet stripped him of that hideous tweed jacket, followed closely by his shirt. His suspenders hung loosely from his belt, and he was allowed his bowtie. After all, a man needs his dignity.<br>To Amy the citizens apologized profusely, but still insisted that the clothing he sported was not at all suitable for a public place and he would need to be escorted home in his current attire.  
>The Doctor was displeased.<br>However, in the name of diplomacy, he cooperated.  
>Until, on their long, mumbly trek back to the TARDIS, they were assaulted by a band of hooligans. Some rogue faction of the government, whose purpose was something or other that Amy really didn't care about. Because she was too busy giggling at the Doctor, who did not appreciate all this 'escorting'.<br>And so, finally, they were alone. No more natives to babble in their ears about policies and politics and every other 'poli' you could imagine. Just an amused Amy and a pouting Doctor.  
>"I don't understand how I didn't know the dress code," he muttered, arms crossed over his bare chest. That stupid bowtie was twice as hilarious when not hidden by a shirt collar.<br>"Well, _Doctor_," Amy said, tone teasing, "I thought you were supposed to know everything."  
>The look her gave her was not a happy one. "I liked that jacket," he muttered. "Goodness knows if I'll ever get it back now. Bloody locals."<br>Amy's eyebrows shot up. "Doctor, that's not like you at all. I always fancied you quite the anthropologist."  
>"Unless they take my jacket. That was my favorite one."<br>"It was the ugliest."  
>"Was not! It was cool."<br>Amy huffed an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "You and your 'cool' clothes." She lightly jabbed him in the side, and he flinched away from her touch.  
>"Are you cold?" She asked.<br>A little defensively, he said, "No!" Cleared his throat, "I mean, I'm fine. Thank you."  
>"You're acting strange." She poked him again, and again he flinched away. She studied him a moment, and poked his side a few more times.<br>He swatted her hands away. "Stop it! I'm having a personal crisis and don't know how to solve it without causing civil war. Or getting arrested again."  
>"Know what it sounds like to me?" Asked Amy.<br>"What?"  
>"Sounds like you need some cheering up."<br>"The only way you could cheer me up right now would be to get me my - hey!" He snickered, again swatting her hands away. "Don't do that!"  
>"Don't do what? This?" She gave his side a light tickle, and a girly squeak escaped the Doctor's lips as he wrapped his arms protectively around himself.<br>"Yes! That! Don't do it!"  
>"Why not? You ticklish?" She strategically maneuvered her fingers around his arms, causing him to squirm in a delightfully frustrated manner.<br>"N-noho!" He insisted. He finally darted across the room. "I'm just...not adjusted to this body yet! That's all!"  
>Amy's expression indicated mock understanding. "I see. Well then, let's get you used to your skin!" She lunged at him, almost managing to catch him as he again crossed the room.<br>"Amy, stop it!" He warned, pointing a finger while keeping his arms close to his body. They made a little more raucous, and suddenly the door opened.  
>"Are you two okay?" A tall brunette stood at the door, wearing an almost-angry look on her face.<br>"No!" Exclaimed Amy, deciding to take advantage of the local culture. "This man will not submit to me."  
>"Submit to what?" Asked the woman.<br>"Torture!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed.  
>Amy rolled her eyes. "Long story short, I've decided I want to tickle him, but I can't catch him." She glared playfully at the Doctor, who only looked concerned for his own safety.<br>The woman stalked inside and slammed the door shut behind her, menacingly. "I see. Unacceptable." Despite her cold, harsh tone, there was a glitter in her eye.  
>"Amy, correct?"<br>"That's right, yeah."  
>"Captain Eva. And your...male?"<br>Amy smirked at her companion, glaring at the two women from a corner. "This is the Doctor."  
>"He is a physician?"<br>"No, that's his name. Doctor."  
>"I see." Eva turned to the Doctor and took a commanding step in his direction. "Doctor, I must insist that you submit to your superiors."<br>His eyebrows shot up, indignantly. "Superiors? I hardly believe-now, listen you!" He came out of his corner when Eva turned away to face Amy.  
>"Would you like me to restrain him for you?"<br>"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed the Doctor, while Amy grew a smirk.  
>"You can do that?"<br>"Miss Pond-"  
>"Missus. Amy, actually. Just...Amy."<br>"Amy. I am Captain Eva of the V12 Genesis. I may do as I please, where and when I please."  
>The Doctor suddenly perked up. "Eva? <em>The<em> Captain Eva? From the Vendetta system?"  
>"Vendetta 12, actually."<br>Realization crossed the Doctor's face. "Oh, I did not mean for us to come here at all...that explains the lack of ruby-encrested sculptures outside the city hall...wrong planet."  
>"But you're here now, Doctor," said Eva, swiveling around. "And you've violated multiple Vendetta 12 codes of conduct for males, one of which our surveillance caught on tape only moments ago."<br>"That's impossible! I've been right here the entire time, how could I have broken any rules?"  
>"You lied, sir."<br>"I'm sorry?"  
>"You lied about being ticklish." Eva crossed her arms. "Major code violation."<br>The Doctor's jaw fell open, and Amy was amused to see him out-of-character: speechless. Once again, Eva looked in her direction.  
>"I repeat my question; would you like me to restrain him for you?"<br>Amy shrugged and gave a sideways nod. "Yeah, why not?"  
>"Hold on now-!"<br>Eva didn't waste a moment, pulling the Doctor from the safety of his corner by his beloved bowtie, then firmly pinning his arms back to her sides. She was about the Doctor's height, easily with a wider frame and a touch more muscle mass.  
>The Doctor sighed, feigned irritation with a hint of desperation tinging his voice. "Amy, really, this is ridiculous!"<br>"Yeah it is!" She replied with a giggle. "Now hold still!" She flexed her fingers and gave them a few test wiggles, then made an advance toward the Doctor's bare sides.  
>"Wait...wait wait wait!" He slumped down and against Eva, enough of a reaction to give Amy a moment of pause.<br>"Yes?"  
>He was very quiet, then said, "I'm trying to think of a good reason for you <em>not<em> to tickle me."  
>Amy smiled. "Nice try." She moved toward him again.<br>"Wait! I may be potentially dangerous! I could go up in flames!...Time Lords are allergic to being tickled!"  
>"Just take it like a man, Doctor!" Amy sighed, and before he could protest again, her fingernails were slowly dragging down along his ribcage.<br>His knees buckled, and he sucked air in through his teeth, the resulting sound like a caged animal, hissing.  
>"Seriously, Amy, enough."<br>"I think that's for me to say, Doctor!" She swiped at him again, fingers making little sweeping motions across his skin. He pressed his lips together, supressing a quiet whine. Her fingers stopped at his pants, and then came back up. The Doctor gave a slight jerk against the woman holding his arms away from his body, but she hardly even moved.  
>"Amy...Amy Amy stohop...!" A small giggle slipped past the Doctor's lips with that last word, as Amy's torturous fingers continued teasing his unshielded body.<br>"Not until you cheer up!" She replied, scritching across his belly. He bit his lip, holding out against any kind of reaction. Maybe if he didn't react, she'd stop. Maybe if-oh, her finger was swirling around inside of his belly button now, and it took every ounce of his energy not to shout. He tried to backpedal, tried to free his arms to push her away, and then when neither of those things worked, he resorted to just wriggling, turning to his left and then to his right; she had no trouble keeping up.  
>Amy gave an exasperated sigh at the Doctor's refusal to verbally respond. She paused for a moment and he slumped over, breathing slightly agitated.<br>"Very nice tickling," commented Eva. "And you," she gave the Doctor a slight shake. "Very tough, but I'm afraid that won't get you far here.  
>"Well, you know, I am hundreds of years old. I can handle a little tickling." He shrugged, nonchalantly.<br>Amy quirked an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. "Of course. The Great and Powerful Doctor!"  
>"That would be the wizard," replied the Doctor, still short-of-breath. "I'm just...seasoned."<br>"Right. Captain, can you lift his arms above his head?"  
>"No no no no no!" He pulled his arms as tightly to his body as he could. Eva, however, had no trouble at all gripping his elbows and raising his arms up.<br>"Much better!" Amy smiled and nodded, examining and slightly admiring the smooth, white skin on the backs of his arms and in his armpits, marked with a scarce layer of thin, blond hair.  
>"Amy, don't, okay? Please? I'm asking nicely..."<br>"Yeah, because that always works." Amy scoffed and went to work, starting at his elbows and lightly, very lightly, brushing down his triceps. The Doctor was biting both of his lips now, exhaling slowly with his eyes shut tight. When she reached his underarms, he let out a small cry. Amy drew her fingers away, and then touched him again. Just a touch.  
>"Amy-please!" His chest was visibly thudding, hearts racing. "Don't do this!"<br>Amy found it amusing that he seemed to now be referring to a little tickle torture as a horrible, inhuman act that she should be ashamed of herself for committing. "I told you, Doctor," she drew her hands down, slowly. "You've been too sober, and it's time to lighten up!"  
>"I will!" He exclaimed, trying again to free himself, but with less finess than before. "I promise, I'll lighten up! I'll be the lightest bloke you know! I'll practically float away!"<br>"Not good enough, sorry." Amy's fingers wildly scrabbled in the Doctor's sensitive armpits, and he suddenly lost his cool.  
>"N-n-n-nohoho! Haha-please-hah...don't! Ahahahamy..." And he blubbered off into a fit of hysteric giggles and "Amy!"s and "Please!"s and an excessive amount of "No!"s. Amy continued tickling, wandering sometimes to his arms and sides and belly, but his underarms seemed to elicit the best response, so she kept to the general area.<br>"Mercy! I give!" His gasps for breath became shallower and more desperate, cheeks beginning to flush and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Ahhahaha, no more! Amy, I beg of you!"  
>"Oh, Doctor! Begging now, are we?"<br>He burned a brighter shade of pink. "Amy...hahaha...no more! Please please please please..." His laughter began to fade slowly into desperate draws for air, and Amy finally let up.  
>"Oh...thank god..." he gasped, eyebrows scrunched as if he were concentrating very hard. He tried to look at Eva over his shoulder. "If you don't mind...?"<br>Eva looked to Amy, who gave an assuring nod. The Captian released the Doctor, who swayed slightly upon losing his support. Amy caught him, and was surprised to find him leaning into her touch.  
>The Doctor took a moment to wipe tears from his cheeks and eyes. "Amy Pond," he said, panting. "You horrible, horrible person." That didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her in a great, big hug.<br>Amy chuckled slightly, and said, "Obviously you hate me."  
>"Clearly." He smiled and gave her a squeeze, before leaning away from her, hands still on her arms.<br>"...what?"  
>"Thank you."<br>"What for?"  
>His cheeks were still an adorable shade of red and his hair horribly mussed. "For cheering me up."<br>Amy smiled. "Any day, Doctor."


End file.
